Jared Knabenbauer
ProJared is a YouTuber, a friend of PBG and a member of Normalboots. Jared began his YouTube career by working at ScrewAttack, where he hosted Hard News and Sidescrollers among others. When he left in 2012, he pursued his own YouTube career. In 2014, he was picked up by NormalBoots. Jared is known for his ProReview series, where he takes a game he knows well and gives a review for it, his One Minute Reviews and Nuzlocke series. PBG and Jared have appeared together on several NormalBoots related panels together. Austin and Jared have a joke with their fans about them being secretly in love with each other. Check out his channel here. He also has his own wiki here. Appearances on PBG's main channel Jared was one of the many NormalBoots members killed in Rollercoaster Tycoon 2. Jared finally made his debut in Tri Force Heroes, where he, PBG and Jirard the Completionist trolled each other. However, all the footage came from a live stream, or was recorded for Jirard's video, rather than being made for PBG's video. Jared appears in Zelda's Adventure (CDI), and is states that he doesn't care about the PBG playing the game. Jared appears in 50 FUNNY Ways to DIE in Zelda Breath of the Wild in death #39 as a joke screaming BEEEES! In PBG's Kinectamals video, PBG names his pet Jared, and lets the game take a picture of Jared's face to 'identify with the pet'. After discovering that the treasure in the game was just a golden pet, he tells Jared that they're not friends anymore. Appearances on PBGGameplay Jared has been featured on PBGGameplay numerous times. Jared, McJones and PBG played MineZ together. PBG, SpaceHampster, McJones and Jared all played Smite together. PBG and Jared also played PayDay 2, and the second half of this collaboration was featured on Jared's channel. Jared and Austin have also played Monster Hunter together multiple times on PBG's channel, and a few times on Jared's channel as well! Finally, Austin and Jared fought against each other in Chivalry. Appearances in Hardcore Jared has so far been featured in five seasons of Hardcore. He is known for being blown up in four of those seasons! (DayZ, MC #2, MC #3, MineZ) * Day Z * Minecraft #2 * Minecraft #3 * Mine Z * Minecraft #5 Jared being mentioned Jared has been mentioned many times, usually at the butt of PBG's jokes. Surprisingly, his first mention on PBG's main channel was the NormalBoots update video, when Jared first became apart of NormalBoots. Jared was then killed along with everyone else in NormalBoots in Rollercoaster Tycoon 2. PBG has put Jared's Mii in Tomodachi Life. One of the iPad games character's looks like Jared. In the second iPad video, PBG says that he wants to shoot at 'something else' by holding up a picture of Jared. Finally, PBG played Jared's really hard Super Mario Maker level. Jared also made a Ghost Ride the Whip Mario Maker level. And a third level! PBG plays as Jared's Mii in Sucking at Super Mario Galaxy. Hardcore stats Category:YouTubers Category:Real People Category:NormalBoots